


John Watson will deny what he saw!

by pureblood123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dominant Sherlock holmes, F/M, Leashes, Porn With Plot, Sally Donovan Appreciation, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Submissive Sally Donovan, it is actually a romance, shally, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood123/pseuds/pureblood123
Summary: It is basically a first try writing a lemony fanfiction of one of the rarest couples of bbc sherlock. Sally donovan experiences the pleasures of not being in control in the hands of the Freak.





	John Watson will deny what he saw!

**Author's Note:**

> I love sally donovan/sherlock holmes pairing. I wish people of AO3 community spend more time on them. Sal!lock, Shally

When Sherlock got bored all hell breaks loose, Sally learned this as she started to reside with that son of a bitch. Sally Donovan had to move in with the consulting detective because of her recent encounter with one of her and Sherlock’s old cases. It was for their protection. Unfortunately, it seemed like Sherlock suspiciously enjoying himself a little too much, being stuck with her. Lestrade suggested this freak show since it would be easier to protect both of them.  

Apparently, both John and Sherlock were clueless to take care of themselves. Particularly this time she was cleaning up the dishes, since no one else in the bloody flat actually would man up and do them. As much as she hated doing the dishes, Sally was unpleasantly surprised when she felt a pair of hands snaking around her waist from behind her.

And she knew very well who the culprit was, it didn't take much to figure out.

“What do you want Freak?” Sally growled trying to get off that one hard piece of food on the plate, scrubbing it with the little sponge.

“You know very well what I want.” he hummed gently on her neck, she felt his breath rolling down her neck making her involuntary shiver. She could practically feel his lips curl into a smirk as he left gentle kisses up her neck, the sensitive spot right below her ear, sucking hard on that one spot making her lean into him, letting out a quiet, but loud enough to be heard by Sherlock, moan.

Sally turned splashing some of the water from her hands at him making him momentarily step back, only to lunge at her viciously, grabbing between her legs. Sally gasped, pressed her lower back firmly against the kitchen sink.

“You may have gotten me wet but not twice as much as wet as I've gotten you.” Sherlock spoke confidently, a cocky smirk on his face that Sally so desperately wanted to wipe off. “I think I might just have to tie you up again…” he growls as he circles his digit over her sensitive part. Sally was completely and utterly shocked when she felt Sherlock's other hand grip her waist forcing her back to him.

“Oh hell no!” Sally hissed, her face completely serious as she glared into those deep blueish green eyes, they were mesmerizing enough to make her second-guess her decision, but experience from the previous time was what made her hold fast. Sherlock growled back, loving a challenge, it excited him and she saw the sparkle in his eyes. Sherlock continued to play with her, touch her, suddenly slipping his large hand into her shorts playing with her clit through the thin underwear. Sally was practically mewling and was gripping onto the counter for support, her eyes closing in pleasure.

“L-last time you left m-me there all night you freak…” Sally stuttered, she was trying not to give the detective the satisfaction of hearing her quiver under him, but failing in her attempt to do so. His hands gripped her between her legs rubbing against wet folds rough and fast causing an overwhelming surge of pleasure run up her spine, making Sally shiver and gasp, her head was thrown back, lips parted, as she struggled to continue.

“Mmmuhgh...you...just t-teased me with your ridiculous h-ha-AH!” Sally’s eyes went wide as Sherlock gripped the hem of her underwear bunching it up in his fist, pulling the material up against her aching clit.

“Funny you seemed to think them as not so ridiculous, since you were eagerly begging me to fuck you with them…” Sherlock retorted sarcastically, him smirking as he continued to massage harder until she managed to moan his name, her hands finally gripping at his shoulders yanking his body towards hers to fervently press her lips against his in a passionate mess of a kiss.

Sherlock grinned against Sally, him slipping his tongue past her lips. She started breathing harder, trembling. Sherlock swiftly turned her back around, as he gripped her hair in his hands, pulling her head back he kissed her cheek sweetly.

“You’re a bastard” she spat. “And you’re a bitch.” he hissed and she naturally refused to obey, she just glared at him, despite the feeling of his hands pulling her hair making her soaked with need. He was doing these on purpose. He was humiliating her on purpose while getting off on it.

Sherlock growled angrily at her defiance, yanking her hair and pulling her into his room, slamming the door so hard it made the walls shake, he pushed her onto floor, ripping off his shirt and working on her clothes.

“Sherlock…” she tangle her hands in his hair as he looms over her, watching her, his eyes so much darker now.

Sherlock quickly stripped Sally, pulling out a little box from one of his drawers, in his hands was a small choker like collar, black with a single silver metal loop, he put it on her neck attaching something else to the jewellery.

A leash. 

Sherlock yanked her face closer to his with the leash making her whimper, her body craving more, and her mind begging for it.

“You. Are. Glorious… Show me how pretty you look, Sally with your new clothes.” Sherlock whispered, yanking her body back up, forcing her on her knees. “You know what to do my little slut.” The freak ‘praised’ her and worse she felt her heart flutter.

Sally was really becoming the detective’s play toy, and she didn't mind that...at all.

Sherlock was undressed completely, she licked up his shaft, her tongue paying attention to the veins, dancing her tongue around the tip, taking him into her mouth. Gentle moans and subtle groans came from him above, he let his hand wander through her hair as he moaned. “Sally...” his eyes closed and brows drawn together, it was a sight that made her drip. He leaned his head forward to watch Sally’s curls bounce as her head bobbed. A look of intense concentrated creased her brow. 

“Deeper.” His voice was stern and commanding. He didn’t wait for her to obey. He used his hand to control the movement of her head. The stinging pull on her hair and the weight of him of her mouth was more than pleasurable. But now the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Sally’s throat and she was gagging with every thrust.

“Such a pretty sound.” He said as she struggled to catch her breath.

Although, his breathing became irregular as she felt him start to thrust his cock into her mouth with increased force. She was dizzy with desire, she closed her eyes and waited for his release. It was unbearable though, to be tortured with her most embarrassing needs and the absence of physical release. She would love to touch herself then and there but she moaned at the feeling, relaxing her jaw, and she couldn’t care less that he was an arrogant rude git.

Sherlock let himself enjoy the softness of her hair, he groaned loudly and began to thrust faster, setting a pace until he saw stars, he thrust his cock roughly into her throat one more time before spilling his load,. She swallowed every drop, pulling off of his cock feeling Sherlock's hands in her hair, yanking her up he slammed his lips onto hers, tasting himself on her lips making him smirk against her. Sucking on her bottom lip passionately, making Sally moan into his mouth. She would have no qualms begging him, pleading him for release. He liked that.

“Oh I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be walking for weeks.” Sherlock growled as his lips bit down on her neck, sucking and biting roughly, beginning to push her towards the bed, slammed her back against him once more, when she heard a loud knock on the door, followed with the door opening.

She gasped and held Sherlock close to her in an attempt to cover her naked body, leash in Sherlock's hand as they both saw John Watson standing there. “Sherlock, are you I-” He stared at them, mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, John." Sherlock smirked. "You'll catch flies."

Sherlock regained his composure. “What’s the rush? C’mon, John. Come on in, you can join us if you want!” John’s eye wandered over to what the good sergeant was wearing or rather lack of wearing, her skin shined with sweat and her neck started to bruise from something he knew was caused by Sherlock. He knew he should shut the door and delete the memory, but he was too flabbergasted to move.

Now, Sally appeared to come out of her shock.” ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GET OUT!”

“Sally! Don’t be so rude. Why don’t you invite him over too? The more the merrier! We were just about to start John.” Both John and Sally stared at Sherlock wide-eyed and blushing.


End file.
